Nombre
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: Gioca sería la única mujer que conocería el verdadero nombre de Manigoldo.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de los maestros: Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi. Fic sin fines de lucro.

 **NdA:** En mi defensa puedo decir que esta idea apareció mientras escuchaba "La Espuma de Venus" de Heroes del Silencio (un temazo, por cierto :3) y pues esto salió... xD Espero no haya quedado tan horrible y les guste. Para este fic hago suposición de que Gioca tiene 20 años. ¿Por qué? Pues no se sabe a ciencia cierta cuantos años tiene en el gaiden... posiblemente entre diez u once años, pero yo lo tomo como si tuviera catorce años, de ahí han pasado seis años. Así que, ya es una mujer hecha y derecha (?) También fue por el extra del gaiden que me animé a escribir esto xD Donde se ve a Gioca ya grandecita y linda viajando a la Isla de la Reina Muerte :3 Bueno, en fin, creo que quedó muy romántico, algo no muy propio de mí... pero bueno, de vez en cuando es bueno intentarlo (?)

* * *

 **Nombre.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _"Desgraciado quien no haya amado más que cuerpos, formas y apariencias. La muerte le arrebatará todo. Procurad amar las almas y un día las volveréis a encontrar. " ㅡ_ Víctor Hugo.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Gioca ya no es una niña.

Manigoldo lo sabe. Aquella que fingió ser un niño, se expuso al mundo como una mujer. Deslizándose entre la calle llena de atuendos y rostros sin vida, en el carnaval de Venecia, donde todos fingen no saber quiénes son, Gioca sólo viste ropas humildes y su sonrisa. Ella es huérfana y es pobre, y no necesita una máscara para disimular su vida. Ya no le es menester vestir como chico y la voluptuosidad en su cuerpo es ahora su más rica vestimenta.

Pero Manigoldo sabe, que después de todo, la vestimenta también se desecha.

Había ido a Venecia, luego de seis años de haberla conocido… Una misión sin importancia; espectros reducidos a nada cuando tomaron conciencia de un poder que no poseían, mismo que presumieron hasta que se toparon con la persona equivocada.

Manigoldo estaba por irse, hasta que, caminando entre la algarabía de la gente la reconoció, el chico que pasó a ser chica, la chica que pasó a ser mujer. Y una sonrisa que le fue regalada desde el otro lado de la calle; una invitación a comer antes de una nueva despedida.

Cáncer había sonreído; un intercambio de palabras tenue entre dos personas que llevan la máscara por debajo de la piel; diferentes a los de alrededor, pues ellos no habitaban al otro lado del mundo en donde sólo se jugaban los placeres disfrazados de felicidad. Gioca compartía con Manigoldo el nacimiento del mismo lado de la moneda: un pasado semejante cubierto de sangre y muerte donde las desgracias pululaban como abejas sobre las flores.

Pero la joven sabía sonreír con inocencia a pesar de las miserias del pasado. En su situación, humilde como era, en su boca el vino más vulgar teñía sus labios para hacerlos semejar los pétalos de una rosa que ruega un beso. En sus manos las hogazas del pan más sucio y añejo lucían como un pastelillo sobre vajillas finas y telas de seda servido en la mesa de la realeza. Bajo el techo de su pequeño cuarto donde apenas compartía habitación con Tonto, ella transformaba todas sus carencias en virtudes; convertía lo poco que tenía en lingotes de oro. Sus demás amigos apenas habían encontrado un lugar donde habitar; pero no se aferraban a él pues sabían que pronto irían a otras tierras mejores en busca de un futuro prometedor que esté al alcance de sus sueños.

Gioca sonríe y le cuenta a Manigoldo sus planes para el futuro. Pronto podrá ir a la Isla de la Reina Muerte y hará renacer en sus memorias el legado de su familia; y cuando el dinero le alcance para poder moverse por el mundo, podrá ir a visitarlo a él y Albafica en el Santuario. Mientras tanto continuará enviándoles cartas escritas a prisa con la caligrafía poco cuidada que ella posee sin importarle el no obtener respuesta; pues mediante una hoja blanca cruzada de arrugas ella sabe que sigue existiendo. Le parece curioso que su vida habite el recuerdo de sus amigos a través de un poco de tinta regada sobre un frágil trozo de papel, pero ella ignora que Manigoldo leyó todas sus cartas y en todas ellas sonrió. No obstante él, en lugar de confesarle eso, suelta una que otra broma sobre su apariencia y la joven se sonroja, con el ceño fruncido, sin entender si son las palabras del Caballero o el vino quienes le provocan dicha reacción.

Tratando de girar la conversación ella le cuestiona sobre el futuro y Manigoldo es franco: la Guerra Santa está próxima y posiblemente muera matando al desgraciado de Thanatos. Pero, aunque una sonrisa triunfal se hilvana en el porte del Caballero de Cáncer, la noticia no parece agradar a su acompañante.

ㅡTú preguntaste ㅡse excusa despreocupadamente, llevándose las manos por detrás de la cabeza, ignorando el reproche en la mirada oscura de Gioca.

ㅡ¡No mueras! ¡Así jamás podré ir a visitarte! ㅡalega ella, en medio de un enojo y una conmoción que se deslizan sobre su rostro. Manigoldo se encoje de hombros asegurándole que no puede prometerle algo semejante.

ㅡSabes que el mundo no funciona así, niña ㅡle habla como si fuera una ingenua, cosa que la hace enfadar más. Pero Gioca desvía la mirada, sabiendo que el llamarla así es una manera de decirle que no puede evadir su destino por el berrinche de una joven como ella; en la vida de Manigoldo sólo cabe un propósito, existe mediante él: demostrarle al dios de la muerte que la vida humana no es una basura.

Gioca aprieta los labios ante tal pensamiento. Se levanta de su lugar, apenas alejado a un par de pasos del lugar de Manigoldo. En su pequeña habitación donde el espacio es un cómplice de sus pensamientos, Gioca extiende los brazos alrededor del Santo de Cáncer y une sus labios a los de él.

Manigoldo no opone resistencia y permite a la joven explorar aquellos senderos que se ha atrevido a recorrer. Estaba consciente de que algo así podía pasar y cuando la ambición acrecentó en su interior, él mismo se tomó la tarea de conducir a Gioca al lugar a donde ella quería llegar. No dicen nada más, sus cuerpos son los que hablan. Bajo los pliegues de la piel Manigoldo encuentra a Gioca muy cálida.

Los besos son como espinas que le duelen a Gioca, sus manos suaves se convierten en una protesta, arañan la espalda de Manigoldo como exigiéndole que se quede. Sabe que ella es efímera en la vida del Caballero, así como lo será él para ella después de esa noche. Pero si la vida consiste en algo más que basura, debe contener muchos otros propósitos, misiones diferentes, tareas destinadas a la felicidad, estrellas fugitivas, errantes, en busca de alguna nebulosa en la cual brillar y destacar.

Y sí, la vida puede también tratarse del sofá desgastado en donde se quitan las ropas de puritanos para vestirse de una desnudez única, mejor ornamentada que los vestidos de lino y terciopelo. La vida puede también tratarse de la inocencia que Gioca le entrega a Manigoldo. En respuesta el Caballero gruñe, aferrándose a ella con fuerza, sabiendo que la virginidad que velaba la inmaculada alma de la joven le es entregada; sabiendo que él ya no puede ofrecerle un tributo recíproco.

Quizá haya probado otras pieles, saboreado otros labios y dejado caminos de saliva en otros cuerpos; pero Gioca es diferente. Ella se ha quitado todas sus máscaras frente a él y es capaz de leerla. Ella sabe desprenderse, pero no sabe ser frívola. Sigue habitando el mismo lado de la moneda, recorre los mismos senderos angostos, conoce el mundo frío y cruel y aun así sonríe despreocupadamente con su rostro ensombreciéndose en la penumbra de la noche, dentro de su húmeda y descuidada habitación. Ella podría no ser nada en el mundo y después de todo decide entregarle su persona ㅡlo único importante que realmente poseeㅡ, a Manigoldo.

Una súplica, tal vez. Sabiendo que sus palabras no servirían para nada, le entrega sus sentimientos para instarlo a continuar viviendo, a no dejarse morir en la Guerra Santa, para que pudieran reencontrarse después. Ella quizá no es nada en la vida de Manigoldo, pero al menos sus manos se hacen resentir mejor que sus palabras. Deja escapar sus suspiros que suben y enloquecen los oídos del Caballero.

Entonces él se inclina suavemente sobre ella, le besa la oreja y susurra un nombre, su verdadero nombre. Le pide, con esa voz ladina que lo caracteriza, que lo repita. Manigoldo sabe que, aunque los sentimientos de Gioca son algo que brilla como una estrella, él no puede prendarse a esa luz. Lo único que puede ofrecerle a ella son los vestigios de su propia inocencia guardados en un nombre que no había pronunciado en años. Una poesía familiar que abandonó cuando entendió que el mundo no tenía lugar para gente amable y buena, o al menos eso fue lo que creyó hasta que conoció a aquel viejo. Pero tratando de no aferrarse a su pasado inundado de sentimientos, decidió olvidar ese nombre.

La última vez que lo escuchó fue como el sonido del silbido de una flecha que rebasaba los gritos de la multitud, era la voz de su familia instándole a huir antes de que la muerte comenzara a treparse en sus pies y escalara su cuerpo para llegar a su corazón, así como ya había hecho con ellos. Una última mirada hacia atrás y Manigoldo vio ahogarse ese grito con la vida de sus seres queridos. Enterró su nombre junto a ellos, lo ofreció como el epitafio que jamás pudo darles.

Ahora lo recuerda, y sus labios lo ponen en los labios de Gioca con otro beso. El vaivén de ambos continúa y Manigoldo, ávido en el campo de la libido, a pesar de todo sabe cómo ser gentil. Entonces en medio del placer logra hacer que ese secreto surja a mitad de los labios de Gioca, ella dice su nombre, al principio en un suspiro dulce, pero comienza a aumentar el volumen de su voz como un aullido.

El Caballero de Cáncer sonríe, ahora su nombre no es un recuerdo lúgubre, su nombre es una canción de a dos, una complicidad silenciosa puesto que es la única prueba de pertenencia que puede otorgarle a Gioca.

Y la vida es también eso, piensa Manigoldo, escuchando y disfrutando como su nombre ㅡun nombre que no fue dicho por nadie más, un conjunto de sílabas que es todo lo que queda de su inocenciaㅡ, es pronunciado gozosamente por una mujer a la que jamás podrá llamar como suya y no obstante le ha entregado todo lo que le queda. Sabe que ellos jamás tendrán un futuro, sabe que no existirán más entregas ni más palabras; sólo queda ese momento.

Él olvida su cinismo entonces, para tomarla con seriedad; será el alma de Gioca la primera que buscará cuando el mundo se haya detenido. Bajo la tutela de esa noche y en medio de unas paredes frías, ambos se confiesan, su máscara cae.


End file.
